Inuyasha: The Legend of Aiku Higarashi
by shardingtoby2
Summary: Kagome, Inuyasha, and their friends while in pursuit of Naraku stumble upon a mystery that involves Kagome's past? What they will discover will change the lives of the half demon and the reincarnated priestess for the rest of their lives!
1. Prologue:

**Prologue**: Many, many years ago…

The young boy ran with all his might under the clouded sky. Up above him he could hear them. The demons were catching up to him. Suddenly from the sky a giant dog demon appeared and he grabbed the silver fur and lifted himself up, climbing the gigantic back.

"Thanks my friend" the boy replied with a smile as he glanced briefly behind him at the demons still persuing him, "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't arrived."

"Probably gotten your fool self killed" the dog demon said back in a growl, "Do you have it?"

"Yes" the boy nodded reaching into his pocket and pulling out the object, "I managed to get it back."

"Good job" the dog demon nodded, "Now hang on it's a long ride."

The boy nodded back and held on tightly while the object, The Sacred Jewel glowed in his palm.

(To be continued…)


	2. BK 1:Chp 1: Return to the Feudal Era

**Book One: A Long Past Legacy**

**Chapter One: Once Again to the Feudal Era**

_(The Feudal Era)_

The breeze blew gently across the lake as he focused his light green eyes on the full moon rising high in the sky. He felt his long hazel hair flowing behind him as it blew and smiled softly as the moonlight fell across his face.

"Hmm" he said quietly still smiling as he heard footsteps from behind him.

He turned slowly and faced the dark haired demon that had approached him so quickly.

"I wasn't expecting you so soon" he replied turning to look at the moon once more.

"That's why I am here" the other spoke in a rough voice.

"Has the council ended all ready?"

"Yes. And they have come up with an answer that will satisfy you I am sure."

"So then" the hazel haired one turned again to look at his friend, "We can handle things our way from now on" he grinned as the moonlight lit his face revealing the paint markings that were green.

"Yes" the other nodded pushing his clawed fingers through his ebony hair revealing his dark pointy ears, "How do you intend to proceed from here?"

"I think I am going to take this very slowly Rentatsu" the other replied, "I don't want to tip our hand too soon and besides He is still out there."

"Feh. Figures" Rentatsu mumbled, "Figures. I guess we never could rely on his strength."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. From what I have seen and heard the younger of the brothers is a lot stronger then the older."

"How is that possible? The older is full fledged demon."

"Hmm. Do not underestimate one with less power. Usually they can surprise you," he added with a dangerous glint in his eye making Rentatsu back up slightly.

"I understand" Rentatsu nodded, "Shall I tell the others of your plan?"

"Please do" the other moved forward and stared across the lake, "I will begin my journey."

"Where will you go?"

The other smiled and then looked over his shoulder.

"Pretty far from here. All the way to the Sacred Tree if I must."

(Modern Times)

Walking down the streets of Tokyo a young dark haired sixteen-year-old girl moved along slowly. She sighed heavily as she thought of the failed exam in her backpack.

"I guess that what's I get for not studying enough" Kagome said to herself with another sigh as she rounded the corner that led up to her street.

She stopped in front of the stairs that led up to her family residence, The Higarashi shrine. She climbed the steps one at a time until she heard the pounding of feet from her younger brother Sota whose face appeared above the steps. He was completely out of breath and sweating as he ran down to her.

"Sota? What's the matter?"

"Kagome" he replied breathlessly, "You won't believe this."

"Let me guess" she said with a roll of her beautiful brown eyes, "He's here right?"

"Well he was here."

"What do you mean was Sota?" she asked getting frustrated by the minute and placing her hands on the side of her hips.

"Well, I only turned around for a second. Mom asked me to do something. But when I went back into the living room he was gone."

"Oh great" Kagome said her eyebrows furrowed, "What does that idiot think he's doing walking around in that getup? If he were around right now I'd have half a mind to tell him to sit right now."

From behind her Kagome heard a cry of pain and then a loud crash as something heavy hit the ground. She turned around and saw her half demon companion Inuyasha with his faced planted straight into the pavement.

"Inuyasha?"

"Nice to see you too Kagome" Inuyasha replied angrily as his yellow eyes flashed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she spun completely around her hands back on her hips.

"What do you think I am doing here?" he replied back furiously, "I came to get you. It's been five days" he straightened his back and placed his clawed hands inside the sleeves of his bright red kimono.

"Well I told you this time that I was going to be a little bit longer" she protested as they began to move up the stairs headed for the Higarashi home, "Why can't you ever learn a little bit of patience?"

"Patience?" he practically yelled, "We don't have time to be patient. Naraku is still out there and you are the only one who can find the Sacred Jewel shards."

"Oh so that's your main reason for wanting me back?" she shouted back angrily, "In that case I am not going anywhere" she turned her back on him.

"The hell you're not" he said running up in front of her, "I'll take you back by force if I have to" he started to grab for her arm.

"Inuyasha" she replied closing her eyes.

"Oh no" he gulped realizing that he had overdone it.

"SIT BOY!"

Just as he had expected he was thrown back into the ground and she walked right by him without a single word as her brother shook his head in surprise.

"Man oh man" he replied, "I thought by now that you would have figured out that you can't use force on her Inuyasha."

"Slipped my mind" Inuyasha said wearily.

**(Next Scene)**

That night at dinner Inuyasha remained eyeing Kagome's angry expression the entire time as she wolfed down her food. She finished her dinner in record time and then left the table in a huff.

"I wonder what is eating her?" her grandfather replied in confusion as Sota continued to eat and Inuyasha acted like he didn't care.

"Oh you know teenagers" Kagome's mom chuckled, "Especially teenage girls. But come to think of it she has been very distant lately."

"Huh?" Inuyasha's ears perked up, "What do you mean?" he asked turning to look at her mom directly.

"You know very moody. She really hasn't said much of anything lately."

"Maybe it's because of what happened earlier in the week?" Sota suggested.

"What happened earlier in the week?" Inuyasha questioned becoming very interested.

"Well this week was the anniversary of" Sota began but his words became softer as his face fell even more, "I can't say it."

"Huh?" Inuyasha scratched the back of his head.

"Don't worry" Kagome's mom replied coming from behind her son and placing her hands onto his shoulders, "Kagome's probably just got a lot on her mind, that's all."

Inuyasha looked around at the faces of the entire Higarashi family and it was clear to him that none of them would finish the story he was so interested in to begin with. With that thought in his head he left the kitchen and climbed the stairs to Kagome's room. Remembering to knock first he did, but when no answer came he stuck his head into the room.

"Kagome" he replied as he entered, "You in here?"

He looked around the room and saw that it was empty.

"Where did she go?" he thought with an angry frown.

**(Next Scene)**

At the same time, Kagome was out on the shrine grounds staring up at the Sacred Tree. She had on a sad expression as she stared down at the ground.

"I wonder if it is even worth it anymore?" she whispered.

"Kagome?" her mother's voice rang loud and clear as she approached her, "What are you doing out here honey?"

"Mom" Kagome replied looking over her shoulder at her mother's worried expression, "I just needed to think about a few things" she turned back to the tree.

"Oh. Well this is the place to do it all right" her mom smiled as she moved over next to her, "This was the very spot where your father would do all his thinking too."

"I know" Kagome nodded with a smile, "Mom" she began, "I'm so conflicted right now."

"About what?"

"Lots of things. I can't make heads or tails of it anymore."

"Kagome, let's go sit down over there" her mother pointed to the bench that was near the tree, "Then you can tell me all about it. Maybe I can help."

"Okay" Kagome nodded following her mother over to the bench and sitting down next to her.

"Now, what's troubling you?"

"Sometimes I wonder why I push myself so hard. I mean I go back and forth from the Feudal Era and this time period just so I can go to school. But why is it that I do that? The truth is, I'm getting nowhere with doing that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, no matter how hard I try I just can't get the grades I used to. All my friends and the teachers they think I am ill all the time. At this rate I'll never get into High school. So I wonder every once and a while, why do I do things that way? I mean is it that important that I get into High School anyway? Wouldn't it be better if I just concentrate on fighting in the past to protect the future? These are the things I ask myself constantly lately. On one hand I would feel completely relieved to only do one thing, but on the other hand I would feel so angry with myself if I didn't at least attempt to get into High School."

"Of course Kagome" her mother smiled, "It's natural for you to feel that way, because that's who you are."

"Huh?" Kagome looked up at her mother confused.

"You know you are just like your father, in every respect."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, he was always that way too. He hated unfinished business more than anything. He was always trying to do more than one thing at a time, trying to please everyone. Much like you did that time your school had the cultural festival" she looked down at her daughter with a knowing grin, which made Kagome blush slightly, "But it's that characteristic that your father and you both have that makes you special. You never think about yourselves, you only think about the people you care about. Kagome, I want to tell you something that your father and I agreed on when you and Sota were born. We decided that no matter what decisions you make in life we would support you a hundred percent. I am going to tell you this now. Pretty soon you are going to have to make some important choices about your future. Choices that would ultimately make you happy. When that happens Kagome I only want you to think about you, not anyone else. My and your father's greatest wish is for you and Sota to be happy. That's why whatever decision you make that makes you happy ultimately will be the right one, and you won't have any objection from me."

"Mom" Kagome smiled as she leaned her head onto her mother's shoulder slowly, "Thanks mom. You're the best."

**(Next Scene)**

Kagome returned to her room happy once more and was surprised to see Inuyasha sitting on her bed waiting for her, his arms crossed, and his Tetsusaiga laying next to him on his right.

"Inuyasha" she replied with a smile as she closed the door.

"Where have you been?" he said back with a scowl as she sat down on the bed next to him.

"Just out thinking. Maybe you're right. It is time to return to the Feudal Era."

"Huh?"

"I'm ready to go back. We can leave first thing in the morning."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now if you don't mind, would you get off my bed so I can go to asleep?"

"Oh right" he nodded taking his sword in hand and leaping off the bed landing lightly on the floor, "You're not gonna change your mind are you?"

"No" she shook her head as she climbed under the covers and turned out the light, "Good night" she added as she rolled over and he sat on the floor once more crossing his arms.

"Hmph" he thought, "I'll never understand her" he shook his head with a frown.

_(The Feudal Era)_

Meanwhile Shippo the little fix demon paced by the Bone Eaters Well as he waited impatiently for Inuyasha and Kagome to return. Nearby the Monk Miroku and the Demon Slayer Sango along with her two-tailed demon cat Kilala sat waiting patiently for their friends to arrive.

"Where they are?" Shippo replied with a frown, "Inuyasha should have been back by now."

"Patience Shippo" Miroku said with a smile as Sango leaned forward, "I'm sure that they'll be back momentarily."

"Yes" Sango nodded, "Inuyasha always manages to bring Kagome back and, mmm" her face suddenly turned red as she felt Miroku touching her once again in a most unwanted place.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!" she shouted her voice echoing in the woods along with the sound of her slap against his cheek.

"Oh my dear Sango" Miroku smiled rubbing his cheek as she stared back angrily, "I cannot help it when you put it out there like that."

"Oh please you grab anything if you can get your hands on it" she retorted standing and walking over to the well, "I am going over here where I should be much safer from those lecherous hands of yours."

"Aw Sango" he whined as he stood up to follow, "You misunderstand my intentions."

"I understand your intentions perfectly well you pervert" she added crossing her arms.

"I can see that he hasn't changed at all since I left" a familiar voice came from the well.

In the next second as they watched Inuyasha's long silver hair and dog ears appeared from out of the well. He appeared and pulled up Kagome who was carrying a large yellow sack on her back.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried as he dashed forward and jumped into her arms, "You came back."

"Yep" Kagome smiled as Sango, Miroku, and Kilala all looked at her gently, "I'm finally back."

**(To be continued…)**


	3. Chp 2: A Strange Appearance

**Chapter Two: A Strange Appearance**

Kagome sat down in front of the well and began to rummage through her large yellow backpack.

"Let's see" she pulled out a couple of bags, "I made sure to bring everything you asked for Shippo" she handed one of the bags to him.

"Yea! Ninja food! Thanks Kagome" he added ripping open the bag at once and beginning to munch.

"You're welcome" she grinned, "And for Sango and Miroku, there's a lot of homemade stuff in here that you said you liked the last time" she pulled out some Tupperware containers filled with food.

"Thank you Kagome" Sango smiled appreciatively.

"Yes thank you very much" Miroku nodded as she handed him a can of tea.

"And of course I have got something for you too Kilala" she replied to the two tailed her came forward meowing happily.

Kagome pulled out a couple cans of tuna with pop tops. Meanwhile Inuyasha stood on the sidelines his arms crossed and a distinct frown on his face.

"She'd better not have forgotten me again," he thought as he tapped his foot.

"And for Inuyasha" she began.

"Don't tell me it's that yucky stuff you brought with you last time," he said with a huff.

"What yucky stuff?" Kagome replied her eyebrows starting to furrow.

"Oh boy" Miroku rolled his eyes while Sango nodded her head knowningly.

"You know that stuff that burns my mouth" Inuyasha said, "I can't stand that crap!"

"Inuyasha" Kagome's body shook a little as she stared at the backpack.

"Here it comes" Sango replied taking a step back as Shippo with his lollipop ran behind her legs.

"You're in luck" Kagome finished with a smile.

"Huh?" the three of them stared at her reaction in surprise while Inuyasha lowered his hands stunned as well.

"I only brought the stuff you really want. Instant noodles" she pulled a few out of the bag, "And not to mention a couple of these" she pulled out two bag of potato chips.

"Uh" Inuyasha's mouth hung open as she handed him a big bag of chips.

"You're welcome" she replied as she zipped up her bag and swung it onto her shoulder, standing in the process.

"Thank you" he managed to squeak out.

"Well I'd better go see what Kaede is up to" she replied looking toward the village that she knew so well "I brought some health things and medicinal herbs as well this time" she dashed towards the village.

Miroku moved over closer to Inuyasha and stared at him.

"What?" Inuyasha replied irritably since he hated when anyone stared at him.

"What's going on here?" Miroku asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kagome didn't overreact like she normally does when you annoy her," Sango said.

"Yea what she said?" Miroku nodded, "Did something happen between you two?"

"No, what makes you think that?" Inuyasha looked away slightly embarrassed.

"Well, her attitude. It's just so different."

"Yea normally she flies off the handle and tells you to sit" Shippo interjected, "So something had to happen."

"You got me" Inuyasha shrugged scooping up the instant noodles and the bags of chips that were still on the ground, "I have no idea what is going on with her" he began to walk towards the village with the others close behind, "Still they're right. She has been acting strange, ever since last night. I wonder why?"

**(Next Scene)**

In another part of the Feudal Era a creature was moving fast in the grass, running faster than it ever had in all it's years. It stopped and stared up at the moon, his light green eyes softening at the sight of it.

"It's almost time" he whispered as his hazel hair flowed behind him from the soft wind that was blowing, revealing the tan ears on top of his head, "Our time. Our time will soon commence."

**(Next Scene)**

That evening Kagome left the safety of Kaede's hut and walked outside in the village staring at the stars a sad expression on her face. From behind her she heard quiet footsteps she turned to see Kaede the head priestess approaching.

"Kagome child" the old woman replied, "What brings ye out here on a night like this? Shouldn't ye be getting some sleep for your journey tomorrow?"

"I can't sleep" Kagome shook her head as the old woman moved up next to her, "Something keeps me awake."

"Are ye worried about something?"

"No" Kagome shook her head, "I just have a lot of things to think about. Especially lately. They're not really pleasant things either."

"I did notice that ye did look a little unhappy this evening. I'm sure the others noticed it too."

"I know" Kagome nodded a second time, "Kaede, I think I am going to take a walk to the Sacred Tree. If Inuyasha asks that's where I'll be."

"You know he will, once he finds out that you're gone. I will tell him" Kaede nodded, "But are you sure there is nothing I can do to help ye?"

"No" Kagome shook her head, "I'm sure. This is something I have to deal with on my own. My own inner demons you know" she joked.

"Of course" Kaede replied with a smile but then sighed as she saw the young girl depart from the village heading once more to the forest where the Sacred Tree was located.

**(Next Scene)**

Kagome walked past the Bone Eaters Well till she finally arrived at the Sacred Tree that stood near by. She moved up closer to it and placed her hand on its bark, running her hand lovingly up and down the trunk.

"This is the exact spot" she thought, "The very spot where I first met Inuyasha. Funny" she looked up into the branches as the wind shook the leaves slightly above her, "A lot of firsts happened at this tree. But they were back in the other world. Why is it? Why is it I feel so sad right now" she sank to the bottom of the tree and sat her arms over her knees, "Why is it I just want to" the tears began to well up in her eyes and she felt her head land on her knees as the tears started to fall down her face, her soft sobs echoing through the trees.

The wind began to blow again only a little sharper as a figure that was shimmering a white vapor walked towards her. He stopped in front of her and smiled his eyes becoming suddenly sad.

"Now now" the boy said, "There's no need for those. I hate to see my angel looking so sad."

Kagome lifted her head up in surprise and saw before a boy who couldn't be any older then she was. It was apparent that his hair was dark and his eyes brown just like hers. He was dressed in a very fancy looking kimono and yet there was no color surrounding him. He was completely the color of the vapor that surrounded him.

"Who?" she began, "Are you a ghost?" she asked in a timid voice.

"A spirit actually. You see if were I a ghost you'd see right through me" he chuckled, "But as you can see, you see everything on me."

"I don't understand. I thought that spirits and ghosts were the same thing?"

"No" he shook his head, "That's the misconception of the human world. There's a major difference between ghosts and spirits."

"What's that?"

"Well, ghosts tend to have unfinished business when they leave this world. So they sometimes linger behind. Spirits on the other hand have no unfinished business. They go on leaving the world content. Therefore I am a spirit."

"But" she stood up and leaned against the tree her eyes becoming a bit wide, "Why are you here?"

"To help you Kagome," he said simply.

"How do you know my name?" she asked confused.

"Oh I know you very well," he breathed in the air as if he were sighing contently, "I've watched you all your life. Right now I came to you like this so I wouldn't frighten you."

"What do you mean? I really don't understand."

"I didn't die like this, this young I mean" he sat down at the tree where she had been moments before, "The cool thing about spirits is, if we want we can visit the land of the living in any form we choose well so long as it was one of our forms" he laughed at his bad joke as Kagome as if on impulse sat down next to him, "And the truth is this is the only form I could appear in this place, since here this what I looked like last."

"What do you mean here? You said that you didn't die at this age that you look right now?"

"Well I didn't because I am not originally from the Feudal Era."

Her eyebrows raised which made her look even more confused so he chuckled a little and then turned to look at her directly.

"I'm not making any sense am I?" she shook her head, "I guess I'd better stop beating around the bush" he stood up with his back to her, "The truth is Kagome I have come back to help you."

"Help me? Help me how?"

"Help you to stop a force that I couldn't back then. You see when I left the world of the living I had no unfinished business. At least I thought I didn't. So I left in content, but as it turned out that wasn't the case and now you are the one who is dealing with my unfinished business. I am so sorry Angel" he replied his head bent low, "I never meant to put you in so much danger."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" she asked springing to her feet, "Who are you?"

"I thought it would have been obvious by now" he said turning to her, "Even if I do look like I am your age. My hair, my eyes they have not changed in all the years that you knew me."

"I knew you?"

"Mhm" he nodded, "You know me better than anyone Kagome, and I have heard your cries and prayers, especially this past week."

Kagome gasped her eyed becoming even wider as she moved forward.

"Can it, can it really be?" she said as he nodded his head slowly.

"Yes" he smiled, "My name is Aiku Higarashi."

"Dad?" she whispered as the wind around them began to pick up even more.

**(To be continued…)**


	4. Chp 3: A New Enemy Arrives

**Chapter Three: A New Enemy Arrives**

The strange boy before her once more nodded his head as she took another step forward.

"Dad is it really you?" she asked again.

"I'm afraid so" he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"But how, I mean" she paused as the wind blew through her hair softly, "All those things you just said. They can't possibly be true."

"You mean about me coming to the Feudal Era? Of course they're true."

"I don't" she shook her head, "I'm really."

"Sit down Kagome" he replied gently, "And I'll explain."

"Okay" she nodded once more taking a seat on the front of the tree.

Aiku Higarashi took a deep breath and then came forward slightly his eyes becoming serious all at once.

"It's really all my fault, everything. I know that sounds really cryptic right now, but you must believe me."

"Okay."

"You see Kagome," he continued sitting down next to her, "I'm not any different then you are. Just like you the Feudal Era became part of me as well, but for different reasons. Now there is a lot I have to tell you, but I can't say it all in one night."

"What do you mean?"

"I can only be here for short periods of time. In spurts you know. So all I can say right now cause I am running out of time, is that have come back to help you. I have come back to fix a problem that I caused you."

"But dad" she shook her head still quite confused.

"Listen Kagome" he replied seriously, "You have to listen to me. Under any circumstances besides your friends, don't ever reveal your last name to anyone."

"My last name?"

"That's right. No one must ever know that you are my daughter. Cause if they did, more trouble would surely befall you."

"More trouble? What kind of trouble dad?"

"That's all I can say right now angel" he shook his head and rose to his feet, "I'm afraid my time is up" he added as the wind began to blow harder.

"What?" she sprang to her feet, "No. I haven't gotten the chance to see you for long."

"Kagome don't worry, this isn't the last you are going to see of me."

"Really?" she asked sadly.

"Really" he nodded with a smile, "I am gonna come back. I still have so much to tell you. I know you are leaving for your journey tomorrow. Sometime on your quest your group will arrive towards a large valley with many hills. Request of your friends to stop there for the night."

"And then what?"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's loud voice rang out amongst the trees.

Kagome heard his voice but then turned back to her father.

"And then what?" she repeated.

"I will be on the top hill waiting for you" Aiku replied.

"Inuyasha might follow me" she shook her head uncertain.

"He may follow you but he won't be able to see me. No one can see me unless I want them to. Will you meet me there?"

"Of course" she nodded, "But what about."

"No time Kagome" he cut her off and shook his head, "I have to go now" he took a few steps back as he started to fade, "Until then, be careful my angel" he added as he disappeared completely leaving her alone once more.

Kagome stood in silence till she heard the crunch of Inuyasha's feet close to the tree.

"Kagome" he said in a kind of huffy yet worried tone.

"Inuyasha" she turned to face him.

"What the hell are you doing out here this time of night?" he replied with a frown, "Do you know how worried I was about you?" she raised her head in surprise so he caught himself, "Uh I mean how Sango was worried about you?"

"I'm sorry I worried her" Kagome nodded her head as she thought, "Idiot."

"Yea, well you shouldn't have wandered off like that. Luckily Kaede told me where you were going."

"I told Kaede to tell you Inuyasha" she replied with a sigh as she moved past him, "It wasn't luck."

"But what are you doing out here at this hour? You know you have been acting really strange."

"Have I?"

"Yes, ever since we were back in the other world."

Kagome cleared her throat and then turned around with her fake grin.

"I just have a lot on my mind that's all" she said her voice at a higher tone then her normal one.

"Huh?"

"It's nothing to worry about" she said casually, "Trust me. We should head back. We have a long journey tomorrow. And if Sango is worried about me I should apologize for worrying her" she began to walk towards the village.

"But, Kagome."

"Let's go Inuyasha!" she rang out cheerfully.

"What the hell?" he scratched his head, "What is with her now? Kaede tells me she had this sad expression on her face so I come here and she has the same sad expression and then all of a sudden she's happy again. I just don't get it" he shook his head with a sigh and then began to walk back slowly behind his companion.

When Kagome arrived back at Kaede's hut she wasn't surprised to see that Sango along with everyone else was fast asleep. When Inuyasha arrived she turned to him with a knowing grin.

"I thought you said that Sango was worried about me" she replied teasingly.

"Well maybe she got tired of waiting for you, how should I know" Inuyasha retorted, "Just go to sleep would ya?"

"Whatever you say Inuyasha" Kagome replied sarcastically as she walked over to her sleeping bag and curled up under it.

"Hmph" Inuyasha scowled as he sat down and crossed his arms before closing his eyes.

**(Next Scene)**

In the middle of the night, in a village about a days walk from Kaede's village many screams of terror could be heard as several beasts with fangs tore throughout the town. On the edge of town three tall demons stood with swords at their side, among them a long hazel haired demon with pointy ears and light green eyes that glinted with satisfaction.

"My lord" the one with the dark brown hair to his right spoke up, "I do not see what sending the beasts out to attacking this village will accomplish. They're only humans. Ordinary humans."

"Of course you don't understand Yosu. But I know exactly what I am doing. Our real target will come to this village and see what we have done."

"Out real target sir?" the one with yellow hair on his left said.

"Yes they will come. They always come to villages such as these to aid and bury the dead. But tonight there will be several for them to bury. And knowing him, he will be wondering what sort of demon could of attacked this place."

"He?"

"That's right. Inuyasha."

The two demons looked at each other as he continued.

"He and his companions will arrive here and then we can begin. That's why we are standing on the edge of the village. I want our scent here. Inuyasha will not understand, why he smells demons like us until he finds us that is."

"And when will that be?" Yosu asked as they turned from the massacre that was going on behind them.

"I am waiting for Rentatsu and the reinforcements to arrive. Besides it gives them such pleasure to track down and capture the demon that gives them so much trouble. Why ruin it for them? Let's give them the opportunity to track us down."

"Are you certain though Haruyuki" the other asked, "That this is the best way to go?"

"Oh yes" Haruyuki nodded, "This plan cannot fail. Soon our tribe will be on top as it once was."

"But what about that other demon" Yosu asked, "The one they call Naraku?"

"He is of no concern to us, besides he is a half demon. He's not at all like he once was."

"What do you mean?"

"There are many things that I know that you don't Yosu" Haruyuki replied eyeing him, "Let's leave it at that. All the two of you need to know is, that after tonight, The Brotherhood is well all on it's way to being restored."

**(To be continued..)**


	5. Chp 4: True Origin of the Sacred Jewel

**Chapter Four: The True Origin of the Sacred Jewel**

Miroku stared sadly at the remains of the once thriving village as he and the rest of his friends surveyed the damage.

"What a mess" Kagome replied with a frown, "What kind of a demon could have done something like this?"

"There were several of them" Sango said angrily as she kicked a piece of debris out of the way making Kilala take a step to the right, "These people didn't even have a chance."

"Well" Miroku replied with a sigh holding onto his staff tightly, "I guess we should just start burying them" he moved towards a shed where he found some shovels.

Meanwhile Inuyasha who was just as angry as the others were about the massacre, was sniffing along the edges of the village his nose becoming disgusted with every scent he picked up.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo called, "What are you doing?"

"Something. Something is very odd about the scents around the outside of the village," he said between sniffs.

"The outside?" Kagome replied as the others gathered around to listen.

"Yea. I mean there are scents of the demons who attacked the village all through it, but then there are very different scents outside of the village, but they were definitely made at the same time."

"Different scents?" Miroku said his eyebrows raised, "Like what? Can you tell what kind of demon?"

"That's just it" Inuyasha replied as he moved around his frown becoming even more distinct, "The scents of the inside of the village are of lower level demons, that leads me to believe that they were probably following orders. Therefore the scents of the demons on the outside are probably the ones who gave the orders."

"That's a good theory" the monk nodded, "However what kind of demons are they?"

"That's what I am trying to tell you. They are not full-fledged demons at all. There is positively a demon and a human scent together."

"Half demons did this?" Kagome said her eyes wide as Shippo jumped up onto her shoulder.

"Not just any half-demons" Inuyasha replied, "But demons like me."

"What do you mean like you Inuyasha?" Sango said, "You're the only half dog demon I know about or have ever seen."

"Doesn't mean I am the only one" Inuyasha retorted.

"You mean there are more of you?" Miroku asked.

"Yes" Inuyasha replied, "Although I have never seen them for myself."

"Then how do you know that they exist Inuyasha?" Shippo said curiously as he hopped back to the ground.

"When I was young," Inuyasha explained, "My mother used to tell me stories about my father. I asked her once if I was the only half human dog demon that had ever been born and she told me, no. That I was only maybe one out of many who had been born. It's not uncommon actually, Sesshomaru would never like to admit this" he added with a frown, "For a dog demon to fall for a human."

"But why?" Sango said confused, "If this is true, what would be their purpose for attacking this village?"

"That is something we are going to have to figure out after we bury all these people" Miroku suggested, "C'mon Inuyasha. We got work to do."

"Aw man" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "I'll say this again, I am no professional grave digger and I am certainly not getting paid for it."

"C'mon Inuyasha" Kagome replied, "Where is your sense of humanity? Besides um" she looked towards the hill that overlooked the village briefly, "It might be a good place to stop for the night."

"How do you figure?" he said in a scoffing tone.

"Just get going" she replied pushing him forward and then once more glancing at the hill.

"Kagome?" Shippo said looking at her with concern.

"Oh. Coming Shippo" she replied following him back into the village to assist Sango.

**(Next Scene)**

As it turned out burying the village did take all day and as they rested their weary bodies in one of the houses that was still standing the moon began to rise in the sky.

"Well we didn't get very far today" Miroku said lightheartedly, "But we did manage to do something."

"We wasted our time" Inuyasha replied angrily as he crossed his arms, "What are you talking about? We're supposed to be looking for Naraku remember?"

"It wasn't a waste of time Inuyasha" Sango argued back.

As they argued Kagome spoke soft enough for them to hear but not loud enough that they paid any attention.

"'I'm gonna go get some more wood" she said as they continued their argument.

She walked outside and saw that the moon had risen high in the sky. The wind was blowing softly across the hill as she moved up it slowly glancing back to see if the others had noticed that she had gone. She sighed in relief as she noticed that they didn't and continued to walk past a pair of trees till she came to the top of the hill where conveniently another log sat in the center. She sat down on the log, cold as it was and rubbed her hands together slightly. She looked all around the hill waiting patiently for the glowing figure of her father to appear once more. A few seconds later like a ghost he appeared once again, his smile apparent on his face as he arrived. She stood at once as he stopped.

"Dad" she replied.

"Kagome" he nodded still smiling.

"I wasn't sure that you were gonna come."

"I said I would didn't I?"

"Mhm."

"You look exhausted," he added as they both sat down on the log.

"It was kind of a rough day," she said with a nod.

"Yea well" he grinned sarcastically, "It always is in the Feudal Era. These are harder times for people. It's not as easy as it is for people back home in the future. Not that we don't have our worries too, it's just different."

"No kidding" she chuckled, "When I first came here I could not understand how they have never heard of baths before."

He laughed heartedly and then placed a hand onto her shoulder.

"You are my daughter all the way."

"I am glad to see you again" she nodded, "How much time do I have?"

"Have with what?"

"With you, tonight?"

"Oh" he shook his head, "Don't worry. More than enough. Because I have a lot to tell you and I should get started now."

"Okay" she nodded as he sighed heavily and leaned back slightly.

"When I first came to this world, to the Feudal Era" he replied correcting himself, "It was just a few days after my eighth birthday" he looked at her directly.

"You were eight years old when you first came here?" she said stunned her eyes wide with wonder.

"That's right. Now to help you understand why I could do these things and to also help you understand why you can as well I am going to let you in on the family secret."

"What family secret?"

"Kagome how old were you when your grandfather started telling you the story about the Sacred jewel?"

"The Jewel of Four Souls?"

"Mhm."

"Um, I guess I was about ten or eleven."

"Okay ten or eleven, and from your experience here I gather you know about the origin of the jewel right?"

"I learned that it was created by a priestess names Midoriko. That what's Sango told me when we visited the birthplace of the jewel."

"Well that story is true, and for many years the jewel remained in the hands of Midoriko's family."

"But I thought that it was captured by a demon and then the demon slayers in Sango's village recovered it in her grandfather's time, isn't that how it happened?"

"Yes, but that's not the whole story" he replied seriously, "Everything is true, but there are gaps missing. Gaps that I intend to fill and make you understand."

"Okay" she nodded.

"First of all Midoriko was a very gifted priestess. And the jewel was born because of her sacrifice but as I said before the jewel remained in her family for a very long time."

"I didn't know she had a family."

"Sure she did" he nodded, "She had a very well known family that exists in the future, now, today. A family that still runs the very shrine where she grew up" he looked at her directly as her eyes became even wider, "Yes" he nodded before she could ask the question, "I am speaking of course of the Higarashi family. Her full name was Midoriko Higarashi."

"I'm. We" Kagome tried to say but he nodded again.

"Yes, quite a shock huh? I was very surprised too when I found out. You see Kagome; the Jewel of Four Souls remained in the Higarashi family for thousands of years. Until one day, my eighth birthday I was given the family treasure. At the time I thought it was very hokey. It was just a necklace with a big jewel on the end of it. A pink one at that."

"The Sacred Jewel?"

"That's right. It was actually given to me by my grandfather whose grandfather had given it to him. Don't you see Kagome it was passed through our family for many years and didn't end up back in the Feudal Era until."

"I think I understand" she nodded, "You were the protector of the jewel?"

"A burden I didn't even know I had. Until that day, when the well, the Bone Eaters Well called to me. The jewel was glowing and I followed the call never knowing that it would change my life forever."

At this same moment as Kagome was letting all the information sink in Inuyasha was quietly strolling up the hill to find her. When he saw her he almost walked over but then felt the weird sensation of Aiku's presence.

"What's going on?" he thought as he watched Kagome carry on what looked like a conversation with herself, "What's she doing?"

"So then" she replied, "You were the one who was responsible for bringing the jewel back to this time period."

"Mhm. I came here and I was needless to say, well scared at first, I mean I was just a kid but then I was welcomed in the temple, the very same temple our family has owned for many years. I was treated like some sort of priest as well because I had the jewel and I discovered that all through the years that the jewel had been passed down it was given to someone who was always a gifted priest."

"Never a priestess?"

"No" he shook his head, "I found that weird given that the person who created the jewel in the first place was a very powerful priestess to begin with, but it wasn't until I came to the Feudal Era that I really started to appreciate the stories that my grandfather and father had been telling me for years."

"I know what you mean. Then what happened?"

"Well like I said I was treated practically like I was royalty. Everybody wanted to know me in the region. Lords and soldiers and get this even demons. You see Kagome back then, there was the possibility in some towns across this time period that accepted demons as friends. Actually that was how I made my friends here, which is something I will tell you about another time because I have a reason for not telling you at the moment."

"Okay" she nodded.

"But of course, just like you have your problems now, I had my problems then. The jewel after all is something that both human and demon alike want to possess. A lot of the time I was running for my life, but while I was here in the Feudal Era I learned things. I not only became quite, and I am not exaggerating here a gifted young priest, I learned how to defend myself with all kinds of weapons thanks to the help of my friends but I still had like you a mortal enemy who wanted nothing more then to see me dead."

Aiku was silent for a few moments as Inuyasha leaned in knowing now that Kagome wasn't crazily talking to herself for he could hear a young man's voice.

"And this is where my biggest regret comes in" Aiku sighed, "When I was thirteen, he first made his appearance. He was probably the most terrifying demon I had ever seen in my entire life. If you think you have seen some bad ones now they don't even come close. This guy was pure evil, there is just no other word for it and all he cared about was gaining the control and the power of the Sacred Jewel."

"Sounds like someone I know" Kagome replied bitterly.

"Just wait. Now little known fact about the jewel nowadays, but in actually in reality if it is in the possession of the rightful owner it will grant as many wishes as they would like. Not just once like it would be if someone stole it. Now I never used the jewel for that purpose even though I could have, except for once. And it turned out to be the worst mistake I had ever made" he lowered his head sadly.

"What happened?"

"I wanted to make things better, for my friends, for the people. I thought I was doing the right thing. The only wish I had was to somehow make him, the demon less powerful then he already was so that he could not hurt people as much as he could at the moment, so I wished for him to become a half demon."

"Well that's good right, I mean you cut his power in half? It made it more impossible for him to hurt people as much."

"You don't understand Kagome" Aiku said with a shake of his head, "This demon's true ability wasn't the power he possessed but his brain. He could think unlike any human or demon I had ever come across. He was so intelligent that a plan like his could last for years at a time. And they did. He bided his time. He made me believe that I had won and that he wouldn't come after the jewel. I should have known better. But I didn't" he sighed again, "Instead I grew up. Soon I was sixteen years old, almost graduated from high school and I went back and forth just like you do, and over time I got tired of being the hero and I fell in love" he grinned as she smiled knowing he was talking about her mother, "I was ready to return to my life in the future. I was ready to forget all my adventures and start a life with your mother. So I went back one last time just shy of my seventeenth birthday, said goodbye to my friends, and that was when the demon attacked."

"The evil one?"

"No, the one who took the Sacred Jewel. I was cut off guard. But my friends and I we trailed the demon till we arrived at the demon slayer's village where we found out that it had been found and that they had recovered it. Now at the time I did not tell them that I was the true owner. Instead I spoke to the head of the town who in this case was Sango's grandfather."

"Really?"

"Mhm. I told him who I was but then I asked a favor of him."

"What was that?"

"Back when I was a lot younger I used to travel around the different temples in the area and I came across one that caught my interest more than any. And it was actually a temple that trained young priestesses. One priestess in particular I took a keen interest in. She was very talented and very beautiful. A bit of a rebel though. Her name was Kikyo."

"Kikyo?" Kagome said her eyed becoming quite wide again.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound of her name.

"You mean, Kikyo as in the one who was caretaker of the jewel for so many years Kikyo?"

"Yes" Aiku nodded, "She was a very gifted young lady. For some reason I never forgot about her or her skills so when I talked to the head of the demon slayer village."

"You convinced him to give Kikyo the jewel in order to protect it" she filled in.

"Only temporarily."

"Temporarily?"

"Kagome" he looked at her directly once more because he could see the confusion in her eyes, "When you first discovered that the jewel was inside of your body, what did you do? Did you try to find out why?"

"Well yes" Kagome nodded, "And I discovered from Kaede that I was some reincarnation of Kikyo that's why it was in my body."

"No" Aiku shook his head, "It was with you because it's yours."

"Huh? I don't understand."

"When I asked the leader to give the jewel to Kikyo he did and when she was traveling home with it I stopped her on the road. I told her who I really was and that I wanted her specifically to take care of the jewel until such time that the real owner would come back to claim it. Kikyo was only supposed to take care of the jewel to protect it with her sacred powers until such time that the real owner came back for it. She took her duty very seriously. Kagome I had every intention on returning sometime to the Feudal Era to reclaim my inheritance but."

"You died."

"Yes, therefore the person who would be the next in line to receive the jewel would actually be in fact your younger brother Sota, however, Kikyo died before the real owner returned, and instead of using the jewel to save her own life she died with it. The reason you have part of her soul Kagome is because she has been protecting the jewel even in death till the owner claims it. The jewel appeared in your body because it returned to the rightful owner. I believe that reason is because Sota was not meant to receive it. You're not her reincarnation Kagome. You're you. You've always been you."

"That. You mean the Sacred Jewel is mine?"

"Yes, you are its rightful owner. You are the descendant as I was of Midoriko Higarashi."

"Wow."

"That's why you can sense where the jewel shards are."

"But so can Kikyo" she began to protest.

"I gave her that power. I passed my power on to her so she could better protect the jewel."

"I see."

"I know this is a lot to take in Kagome but there is still one last thing I have to tell you before I go."

"What?"

"My mistake. After I left the Feudal Era and passed away, Kikyo and Inuyasha along with several other people were attacked."

"Yes, they died at the hands of a man who brought in demons to restore his burnt body. His name was Onigumo."

"Yes, who has now become an even more terrifying half-demon."

"What's that got to do with it?"

"Don't you see Angel? It's because of my wish that all that happened in the first place?"

"I don't understand" she shook her head as he stood up with another sigh.

"He bided his time" Aiku replied, "He waited many years till he could make his attack. He waited for a pathetic human existence like Onigumo to make his move. Kagome he was but one of the demons that Onigumo called to him in that cave."

"What?"

"He was the demon, or rather the half demon who orchestrated the other demons to do as he asked. I told you he is smart. Very smart. Once he had control of Onigumo and the other demons he had more power. He was still a half demon but he had enough power to kill Kikyo and to have her pin Inuyasha against the tree. And then he had enough power to take revenge against all his enemies. The only problem he didn't count on was the jewel disappearing with Kikyo so he waited again until such time it would return once again to the Feudal Era and you brought it here. Don't you see what I am trying to tell you Kagome?" he added as he knelt down and placed a hand on her knee, "That demon that I fought all those years ago and turned into a half demon, his name was Naraku."

Kagome stared stunned at her father's expression barely able to speak as by the tree Inuyasha's eyes became wide at the new information about his hated foe.

**(To be continued..)**


	6. Chp 5: Past Friends Revealed

**Chapter Five: Past Friends Revealed**

A sharp breeze blew around Kagome's hair as she took in the last bit of information her eyes becoming wider by the second. She stood up and walked away, his hand sliding delicately off her knee.

"Kagome?" he replied as she remained in silence.

"Uh" she said, "I don't. I don't. I can't understand any of this. Naraku? The Naraku? The very Naraku we have been trying to fight and track down all this time? He's the demon you fought back then?" she replied trying not to sound hysterical.

"Yes" he nodded somberly, "I'm afraid so."

"Dad. How can that be?"

"I don't know Kagome" he shook his head as he stood to his feet, "I don't. I was the fool for believing that he had actually given up. I died believing I had no unfinished business and the truth is I did. I never finished what I had started and now you're the one who is suffering for it. I am so sorry honey. I never meant for this to happen."

"Everything" she shook her head, "Everything that cursed demon has done, even to you has all been for the jewel."

"Yea. That jewel is all Naraku cares about."

"Well yea" she said sarcastically, "We know that now. I just can't believe this. Dad, Naraku is not the one who is responsible for this village is he?" she asked turning to him.

"No, I don't think so. Naraku always leaves a calling card when he attacks a place. This was done by some other kind of demons" he sat down, "Anyway you had to know, because there is something very important I have to tell you before I go. I am almost out of time."

"What is it?"

"Do not ever, and this is very important Kagome. I have already told you this once but now you are going to know the reason why. Under any circumstances never reveal your last name to anyone but your friends. The name Higarashi is still well known throughout the Feudal Era. You haven't used it thus far otherwise I would know. Continue doing that Kagome. Your best protection is to keep that to yourself. Naraku must never find out whose daughter you are. Never."

"What would happen if he did?" she asked her eyes becoming wider.

"I would hate to think what would happen. He hated me above every one of his enemies. If you think he hates Inuyasha just as much you'd be wrong. The only reason he hates him that way is because he sees qualities in Inuyasha that I possessed. And he also despised dog demons to begin with."

The wind blew sharply and he stood as the breeze hit his neck making him shiver.

"I have got to go now Kagome" he replied standing.

"Dad!" she called as the wind blew even harder, "Is this the last time I am going to see you?"

"No. There is still so much more I have to tell you. And your friends!" he called as the wind blew louder making it harder for her to hear.

"What?"

"The next time you see me Kagome, I will talk to all of you! It is okay for them know that you have seen me! I love you angel!" he calked one last time as he disappeared as Kagome waved slightly.

Kagome could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as the wind died down and all she could see was the barren spot where her father once stood. Inuyasha walked slowly up the hill and stood behind her.

"Kagome" he said softly.

"Inuyasha" she replied turning around surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"I've been here the whole time."

"You heard everything?"

"Yes" he nodded slowly but with his eyebrows furrowed, "Kagome, what was that all about?"

"C'mon" she said taking his hand gently, "I need to talk with you and the others" she led the way back down the hill towards the village.

**(Next Scene)**

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha listened intently for two hours as Kagome explained everything her father had told her the past two times she had seen him. When she finished Sango took her hand carefully in hers and rubbed it understandingly.

"Oh Kagome" she replied, "That must have been so hard for you."

"I haven't seen my father since I was a small girl" Kagome nodded, "It was like one of my dreams coming true."

"I don't know what to be more surprised about" Miroku shook his head stunned, "The fact that you Kagome, are Midoriko's heir and the real owner of the Sacred Jewel or that Naraku was also your father's enemy."

"That's what you're surprised about?" Inuyasha replied in a scoffing tone, "Of all the things you should be surprised about is how all this is connected. Everything from the time we met Naraku. Heard about him. Even the Sacred Jewel and Kikyo. All of it has been connected since the very beginning."

"Inuyasha" Kagome said with sad eyes, "You're not angry with my father are you?"

"Huh?" he looked directly at her his ears perking up.

"About the fact that he was the one who was responsible for what Naraku did?"

"Oh please" he frowned, "Naraku did what he wanted to do. He always does. Your father is not responsible for that bastards actions" he spat.

"I have to agree with Inuyasha" Miroku nodded as he leaned back and Shippo nodded along, "But Kagome if you saw your father before we left Kaede's village, how come you didn't mention it then?"

"Well, dad said that he wants to talk to all of us when he next comes" Kagome answered.

"How come?" Sango asked curiously as she leaned forward and Miroku admired her backside.

"I don't know. Maybe there's something he needs to tell of us as a group."

"Maybe he's gonna tell us how we can defeat Naraku" Inuyasha suggested punching his left fist into his right palm with a grin.

"That would be good' Sango smiled but then suddenly frowned furiously because she could feel the monk up to his usual tricks, "Don't you ever quit?!" she shouted slapping him across the cheek as Inuyasha, Shippo and Kagome stared at him with frowns of their own, "Can't you ever be serious for once?"

"I can't help it when you put it right in front of me" he retorted smiling as he rubbed his bruised cheek, "I had very good intentions."

"Yea right" Sango said sarcastically as she moved over to the other side of the room, "Anyhow. Let's get some sleep. We have a long trek ahead of us tomorrow."

"Good idea" Shippo agreed snuggling up next to Kagome as Inuyasha sat down, crossed his legs and lowered his head.

Kagome laid her head down and tried to close her eyes. But thoughts about her father and his stories kept her interest so much to the point that she reopened her eyes and laid in silence. Inuyasha opened his own eyes and noticed she wasn't sleeping. He frowned sadly as he continued to watch her the rest of the night with his unwavering gaze.

**(Next Scene)**

For several days the group traveled with no strange events occurring. Surprisingly no other village had been attacked for the three days that they traveled. But when they reached the first set of mountains they came across another village that had been mercilessly attacked by the scent of it by the same group of demons. As they buried the last person Inuyasha sighed heavily and threw the shovel he was holding.

"I don't get it" he huffed as he talked, "Why one earth were all the other villages that we passed not touched? But this one was like the other one by the same demons?"

"I don't know" Miroku shook his head, "Perhaps they are looking for something."

"But what?" Sango replied as Kilala meowed, "I mean nothing is missing from what I can tell."

"Who knows?" Inuyasha said angrily as he sat down, "There's got to be a reason though" he added as the sun began to set, "This is just too pattern like."

"The problem is, what's the pattern?" Kagome added.

"Maybe that is just something we are going to have to figure out" Miroku replied and Sango nodded, "But it's getting late, so I guess we're staying here for the night."

"Hey Kagome" Inuyasha said, "When's your old man coming back?"

"I don't know" she shook her head, "He didn't give me directions this time. But it has been four days" she looked up into the orange and pink clouds that were colored by the sunset, "We could get lucky tonight."

**(Next Scene)**

Later as the stars came out the wind began to blow around the village. Inuyasha who was checking the perimeter felt it. He sniffed the air and then walked inside the cabin where everyone had finished up eating.

"Kagome" he replied.

"Hmm?" she looked up.

"You said that when your father is around the wind blows right? It's really picking up out there" he added as she walked over to the doorway.

She stepped outside and glanced around. Towards the left of the village was a hill surrounded by a bunch of medium sized rocks that looked just right to sit on. Over the rocks was a large tree with massive leaves that seemed to blow in a whimsical manner.

"I think he's coming," she said with certainty so Sango and Miroku stood while Kilala and Shippo hopped to each of their shoulders.

The group walked up the small hill and looked around as the breeze became lighter. Inuyasha frowned and crossed his arms.

"I don't see how we're going to be able to see him if I couldn't see him last time."

"Spirits aren't like ghosts Inuyasha" Kagome explained, "If my dad wants you to see him, then you'll see him."

A few more minutes went by until they all saw the vapors of Kagome's father's spirit approaching. They all could clearly see him and were surprised to see how young he was.

"Mr. Higarashi?" Miroku said politely.

"Mhm" the teen nodded with a smile.

"You got to be kidding me" Inuyasha replied, "You're to young to be her father."

"Oops" Kagome realized, "I forgot to mention that he is in his teenage form."

Aiku nodded and they all sat down on the rocks minus Inuyasha who preferred to stand his yellow eyes focusing on the figure that sat down in front of them.

"Well now" Aiku began, "It's very nice to finally meet all of you. Although I feel like I already know you," he added with a grin.

"Because you have been watching Kagome all this time?" Miroku asked.

"That and other reasons. I gather that Kagome told you everything?"

They nodded.

"Good then you're up to speed."

"What?" Inuyasha said quizzically.

"I mean you know everything that she knows" Aiku explained.

"Oh."

"So where to start. I have very little time tonight, so I am going to try and tell you all as much as I can" he cleared his throat, "As you know Kagome told you about Naraku. I do not know how you can defeat him. That was something I couldn't even do. What I have come to you tonight for is to tell you that you all meeting each other was no mistake. You have all been connected since the very beginning."

They all looked at him as if asking him to carry on.

"When I first came here I was a young boy. I was eight years old. In the Higarashi shrine I was treated like a young prince but I was very lonely, that is until I met my two best friends. Two friends that I will never forget. One of them was a monk in training. His name was Miatsu."

"Miatsu?" Miroku spoke up, "That's my grandfather's name."

"I know" Aiku nodded, "Your grandfather and great grandfather's. Your great grandfather was my friend. Granted he was a little older than I was but only by two years. The other friend was a demon. A dog demon by the name of Kiroshi."

"A dog demon?" Inuyasha replied his ears perking up again.

"Yes. He was set to be the ruler of the lands in the west."

"Wait a minute" Inuyasha interrupted a second time, "The lands to the west belonged to my father."

"I know, he inherited them from his father Kiroshi, my friend."

"Dad" Kagome said, "You knew both Miroku and Inuyasha's great grandfathers?"

"They were my best friends. Miroku I bet you have wondered why Naraku chose your grandfather for such a curse as you possess now?" he replied turning to the monk.

"I did often wonder" Miroku nodded, "I mean I could never understand why Naraku hates my family so much."

"It's because Miatsu your great grandfather was on my side. Kiroshi and Miatsu defended me with their lives. Sango" he said turning to the young woman, "I knew a descendant of yours as well."

She nodded.

"You knew one of the finest demon slayers of our village didn't you?" she asked.

"I knew both of them. They were very talented siblings and also my friends. And even young Shippo" he added turning to the astonished fox demon, "I knew your ancestor, Sokey."

"You knew Sokey?" Shippo said astonished.

"I most certainly did" he nodded, "He was quite a character" he smiled, "He always found ways to make me laugh."

"Well then if you knew all of our ancestors" Shippo replied, "Then you must have known one of Kilala's too."

"Kilala?" he said surprised, "Is she here?"

"She's sitting on my shoulder" Sango explained.

He glimpsed the small cat that meowed as she looked back at him. Then he made a strange sound by clicking his tongue and Kilala immediately perked up her ears and ran over to his outstretched hand.

"Kilala?" Sango replied stunned as she rubbed against his hand lovingly, "I don't understand, she never does that to strangers."

"We're not strangers" he said with a smile as he picked her up and she rubbed against his cheek, "I'd bet you never thought you'd see me again huh girl?"

Kilala meowed and then jumped down and curled up at his feet.

"I can't believe how much she has grown. You must take very good care of her Sango," he observed.

"You know Kilala?" she said her eyes wide.

"Mhm. Back when I was a boy she was the first demon I had ever become friends with. You could say she was my best friend. I know she doesn't look like it Sango, but Kilala is actually pretty old. Well she's young for her kind, but two tailed cat demons can live years at a time. To you Kilala maybe young, but in reality she's actually thousands of years older then any of us."

"Really?"

"Mhm" he nodded as the wind began to blow, "I need to finish up. Like I said I don't have a lot of time now. The real reason I have appeared in front of you all is because you need to be warned."

"Warned about what?" Inuyasha asked uncrossing his arms.

"The path you are following is just what it is" Aiku said critically, "The demons are leading you to them."

"You mean these villages that have been attacked?" Miroku replied, "The demons did this because of us?"

"They know of your deeds in helping people around the area. They are using that to lure you."

"Lure us where? And who are they?" Inuyasha said.

"The answer to that Inuyasha is one you must ask to someone you wish not to " he replied looking at him directly.

"What does that mean?" Inuyasha asked with a frown.

Aiku stood as the wind picked up around him.

"Your brother holds the answer to your question. You must seek him to find out the truth" he added, "Kagome. It will be awhile till we see each other again" he replied to his daughter who nodded in understanding, "Until then, take care Angel" he said and then disappeared, the vapor fading away.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and Kilala meowed into the darkness. Inuyasha shook his head furiously.

"Sesshomaru? He wants me to ask Sesshomaru? He's got to be kidding?"

**(To be continued..)**

Authors Note: Hey guys! Changed the title of the chapter again. Not sure how many chapters I am going to get done this week. This may be the only one so I hope you enjoyed it!

Next Chapter: Sesshomaru's Truth

Not telling!!!!!


	7. Chp 6: Kikyo's Promise

**Chapter Six: Kikyo's Promise**

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath as they sat back in the house in the desecrated village. Then he leaned on his side and began to tap the floor irritated with one of his claws.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said a bit irritated herself, "Stop the sulking."

"Uhh. Of all the people I have to ask, why did it have to be him?"

"There must be a reason for it" Miroku replied staring at his friend while Sango and Shippo finished the last of their soup.

"Well I ain't gonna do it, you understand?" he said in a huff as he stood

"Inuyasha" Kagome replied as he put his back to them.

"I won't do it" he insisted, "He's the last person I will ask about this" he added, "Besides if we keep going in this direction we're bound to run into those demons sooner or later. Especially if they are trying to lure us."

"But Inuyasha" Kagome said as she stood.

"I've made my decision!" he shouted before departing the house and walking out into the village.

"Inuyasha can be so stubborn" Shippo replied with a frown.

"Yes. True" Miroku nodded, "But it seems like he's even more irritated about it more then he would normally be."

"Huh?" Kagome looked back over her shoulder at this revelation.

"You noticed it too huh?" Sango agreed, "He's extra edgy tonight."

"Hmm" Kagome thought sadly as she returned her gaze to the doorway that the half demon had just departed from, "Inuyasha."

Meanwhile up in a nearby tree Inuyasha was contemplating every piece of information he heard over the past week.

"Naraku is the demon Kagome's father fought years ago? And Kagome is the true owner of the Sacred Jewel? Why is all this connected? I guess it all goes back to Naraku. That bastard! But what about these other demons? Do they work for him? What's the connection with them? Hmm" he growled under his breath as the moon rose higher into the sky.

**(Next Scene)**

The next morning the group continued their journey very wary of the demons that they would be facing soon. As she walked along Kagome watched Inuyasha's expression. He was still frowning and it was obvious that he was in deep thought.

"I wonder what Inuyasha is thinking about? He has barely said a word all morning. I'm worried about him. But even so" she thought with a frown, "I am more worried about these other demons. Are they connected to Naraku somehow? Dad doesn't seem to think so. And what would Sesshomaru know about them? Inuyasha is too stubborn to find out."

"Inuyasha" Miroku replied interrupting her thoughts.

"Hmm?" he looked up his ears moving slightly.

"Do you sense something up ahead?"

"Yea" he nodded, "It's a strong demonic aura."

"Yea" Sango nodded, "I sense it too."

"What is it?" Shippo shook as he ran to Kagome's arms in fear.

"But I don't smell anything like a demon" he added.

"So where is the aura coming from then?" Kagome replied, "I don't sense a sacred jewel shard" she thought, "So it can't be Naraku."

"Hey" Miroku suddenly said, "It's gone."

"Yea. It disappeared" Sango nodded.

"Aura's just don't disappear" Inuyasha huffed, "And besides, I don't smell Naraku and he's the only one who can do something like that."

"I doubt that's really the case though. I would be willing to bet there are others out there that possess something like the Fuyouheki stone" Miroku said.

"You think so?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Anything's possible" Sango agreed, "It could be another demon just wanting peace like Gakusanjin."

"But why would it allow its aura to be felt and then just let it disappear?" Inuyasha questioned furrowing his eyebrows.

"There's always an answer to something" Miroku replied frowning himself and then thinking, "Although I have to agree with Inuyasha. It's just not normal for an aura to appear and then disappear just as quickly."

"In any event we should continue on our journey" Sango suggested, "Like Inuyasha said last night, we're bound to run into those demons eventually and in the meantime we should continue our search for Naraku's heart."

"All right!" Inuyasha nodded holding up a clawed fist, "Let's get going."

"Mhm" Kagome agreed so they continued to walk, "Still" she thought, "They didn't say so but I have got a feeling that Miroku and Sango are more concerned about those other demons then Naraku at this time. Who can blame them? With so many innocent people being killed."

"Quit dawdling Kagome!" Inuyasha called noticing that she was lagging behind, "Come on!"

"Uh. Coming!" she called out running over to catch up with them.

**(Next Scene)**

As expected they came upon another village that had been desecrated. However it was clear to Inuyasha's nose that the villagers had managed to escape from their attackers.

"That's a relief" Miroku nodded, "You're sure about that?"

"I'm quite positive" Inuyasha nodded back standing back up and straightening his back, "They got out of here all right, however it is the same demons we have been trailing all this time."

"The half demons Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yes" he nodded.

"But what I don't understand is why they are doing this? Half demons are less likely to attack a village like this" Sango replied.

"What do you mean Sango?" Miroku asked looking directly at her.

"Half demons are part human therefore why would they attack a human village. That is something a full- fledged demon would do. It's not like a half demon to do that."

"In other words you're saying because half demons have human hearts" Inuyasha interrupted with a frown and a cross of his arms, "That they are incapable of attacking a human as a normal demon would? Do you think that they get treated any better by humans just because they possess a human heart?"

"Huh?" Kagome looked at his angry frown.

"Don't assume so much. I know that there are half demons out there that have been ridiculed by humans as much as they have been ridiculed by demons. They would attack a horde of demons that were bothering them in the same way they would attack a village of people that were bothering them in the same manner."

"I'm just saying that it's not natural for them to do that sort of thing that's all" Sango said a little defensively, "As a demon slayer I've never come across a half demon I had to slay because it was terrorizing a village."

"No I suppose you got a point there. We're the ones who are usually being terrorized," he added with a close of his eyes.

"Inuyasha" Kagome thought sadly, "It still effects you even now doesn't it?"

"Well with that said" Miroku replied, "It's getting pretty late. Should we continue on or should we stay here for the night?"

"Perhaps we should find where the villagers of this village are?" Sango suggested.

"No need to worry about that" Inuyasha said, "They are not far from here at all. I can lead you directly to them. Get on my back Kagome" he replied.

"Kay!" she nodded as Sango and Miroku along with Shippo boarded Kilala who had transformed into her big cat form.

**(Next Scene)**

With Inuyasha's help the group easily found the terrified villagers up in the forested hills. After much debate on returning to the desecrated village they all decided to remain in the hills until morning when they would return to rebuild their home. That night Miroku sat entertaining the young woman watched closely by Sango who was staring at him angrily the entire time. Meanwhile Inuyasha was sitting by the fire next to Kagome and Shippo who were munching on the food the kind villagers had offered.

"Here we go again" Inuyasha grumbled as he stared at the lecherous monk, "Just another night spent taking advantage of the villagers. We should be worrying about more important things."

"Inuyasha we can't always just move around" Kagome replied with a sigh, "Besides we don't know if those demons aren't gonna come back."

"That doesn't seem to be their pattern" he retorted as he leaned back on side, "They usually go through a village and then just take off. To be specific they send lesser demons in to handle it and then take off."

"So whatever is causing the villages to be destroyed are the ones we're really after right Inuyasha?" Shippo asked casually stealing his fish right under his nose.

"Yes" he nodded oblivious and then his eyes went wide, "Shippo!"

"Huh?" Shippo's eyes went wide as well as he realized that he had been caught.

"The one we're supposed to be after is Naraku!" he shouted, "And what the heck are you doing with my fish!"

"Ahh!" Shippo yelped running from the campfire.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome replied as she watched them run back and forth.

"Get back here you little shrimp!"

"Please forgive me!" Shippo cried back as Sango arrived.

"I see that Shippo managed to steal more of Inuyasha's food again?" Sango said sitting down next to the other girl.

"Looks that way" Kagome nodded.

"I'm surprised that you're not telling him to sit Kagome."

"Shippo sort of had it coming this time" Kagome replied matter of factly as she finished her soup, "Anyway I thought that I'd stay out of it."

"Kagome" Sango replied sadly, "Are you worried about Inuyasha?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"I think I overstepped my bounds earlier. About what I said about half demons. I could tell that it's a pretty touchy subject for him."

"Yea" Kagome nodded sadly, "He doesn't like to talk about it much but I know that Inuyasha had to have been bullied when he was really young."

"How do you know that?"

"Well he'll sometimes say things that indicate that. As long as I have known him you sort of pick up on those things after awhile."

"I see. Mmm" she suddenly grumbled and held her fist up.

"What's wrong Sango?" Kagome said confused as she stared at her friend who had stood.

"Excuse me Kagome. But I have to go take care of a lecherous monk. I'll be right back" she moved swiftly away back to the other side.

"Of course" Kagome nodded understanding.

On the other side the demon slayer was pulling on Miroku's ear quite hard.

"Please Sango!" he shouted out in pain, "I didn't mean it!"

"What's going on over there?" Inuyasha asked finally returning to the campfire.

"Inuyasha. Did you manage to get your fish back from Shippo?"

"Hah" he smiled and pointed behind him at the small fox demon's face in the ground and a huge lump on the top of his head, "What does that tell ya?"

"Ooh" Shippo groaned, "Inuyasha that's not fair."

"You know you really should go easier on him," she said simply placing her right hand against her cheek as she leaned on her knees.

"Huh?" he said eyes wide once more, "You mean you're not gonna use the sit command on me?"

"It doesn't seem necessary right now. Just go a little easier on him all right?"

"Kagome?" he looked at her quizzically and a raise of his right eyebrow, "What's going on? You got a fever or something?"

"I'm fine" she insisted removing his hand that was feeling her forehead, "You're acting as if I always punish you."

"But you do" he insisted.

"Whatever you say Inuyasha" she added standing up, "I am no mood to argue right now" she walked away from him and headed towards Sango and Miroku.

"Huh? Kagome?" he called out, " Now what did I do?" he thought confused.

**(Next Scene)**

That evening Kagome found it impossible to sleep. Her thoughts kept coming back to her father, Naraku, the whole connection. What would happen if Naraku found out the truth? Would her life really be in that much danger?

"Well duh" she thought as she sat up and looked around at Miroku's, Sango's and Shippo's sleeping faces, "Of course it would be. I mean I am the daughter of his hated foe, it only makes sense. Huh?" she looked up realizing that some very familiar creatures were flying by, "Soul collectors? Could these be Kikyo's soul collectors?" she stood, "And I don't see Inuyasha anywhere. He probably went to her" she frowned a little as she began to walk away from the area, "And he is not going to get away with this" she added as she walked further and further into the forest following the glowing forms.

As it turned out Inuyasha was not with Kikyo but had returned to the desecrated village to search for more clues. Earlier he had been reluctant to carry on the search but now in the dark and on his own he began to sniff the ground carefully.

"I wish I could figure out where this scent is coming from" he thought, "I don't believe that Naraku is behind any of these attacks. But why do I keep coming across the scents of half demons? And dog demons at that? I don't know of any other dog demons. I bet Sesshomaru does though. Damnit!" he spoke aloud, "I may not have a choice but to talk to him. Huh?" he glanced up and noticed the same moving shapes that Kagome had earlier, "Soul collectors?" then he sniffed the air, "Kikyo must be nearby" he leapt at once running as fast as he could back into the direction of the forest.

Meanwhile Kagome continued her search until she finally came upon a large tree on a small hill overlooking a valley. On top the priestess stood her long dark hair blowing in the wind. She turned her head slightly as she heard approach and then turned around completely to face her.

"What are you doing here?" Kikyo asked, "Inuyasha isn't here you know?"

"I can see that" Kagome nodded taking a few steps forward, "That's not really the reason why I came here though. I mean it was at first but then I have another important reason."

"And what is that?" Kikyo replied emotionless, "You expect me to thank you for saving my life."

"Geez. You're just as stubborn as he is. I didn't come here for anything like that."

"Then explain yourself and go. I don't have time to waste. Besides Inuyasha is un-doubtly worried about you by now. What is it you want?"

"To ask you a question."

"Yes?"

"Do you know anyone by the name of Aiku Higarashi?"

To this Kikyo's emotionless eyes became instantly wide. She remained calm as she replied.

"Where did you hear that name? How did you know about it?"

"I know about it, because he's the one who told me about it Kikyo. And all about the Sacred Jewel" she said back seriously.

"He?"

"You see Aiku Higarashi has been coming to me, or rather his spirit."

"Why would such a renowned person as him come to visit an insignificant person like you?"

"Sheesh you're harsh" Kagome frowned crossing her arms, "Don't you ever say anything nice? It may shock you to hear the answer so I will say it nice and slow. Aiku Higarashi is visiting me because he cares about me."

"And why would he care about you?"

"He just so happens to be" Kagome began, "What I mean to say is, Aiku Higarashi was my father."

With this new bit of information Kikyo once more became silent and wide-eyed. Then she moved closer to the girl her eyes completely focused.

"You're, his daughter?"

"That's right" Kagome nodded with a smile, "I feel safe and confident in telling you at least. After all he did trust you with the Sacred Jewel."

"I see. Now it all makes sense."

"Hmm?"

"I often wondered how you could possibly have the ability to sense jewel shards as I did. Or have the ability to shoot a sacred arrow when you weren't even trained as a priestess. It's not because of what Kaede said. The fact that you are my reincarnation but it's because you are the Sacred Jewel's rightful owner."

**(Next Scene)**

As Inuyasha got closer to the place where he knew Kikyo was he smelt the air and caught the scent of someone else familiar.

"What! Kagome's with Kikyo? I'd better hurry."

Kikyo sat down on a nearby log as Kagome walked over to her. It was clear that Kikyo's strength still had not fully recovered.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked kindly as she held onto her arm gently.

"Do not worry about me" she brushed her hands aside, "Now that I know this information, I can see that I am going to have another task to accomplish before I defeat Naraku."

"Huh?"

"If you are who you say you are," Kikyo said her eyes returning to their deadpan expression, "Then my mission to protect the Sacred Jewel is not yet complete."

"I don't understand Kikyo. What do you mean?"

"It must have been at least fifty two years ago when I received the Jewel of Four Souls" she began, "I remember it as if it was yesterday. I had been asked by a nearby demon slayer's village to take possession of it with no questions asked. I heard about the jewel's origins from my master at the temple along with Tsubaki, as you recall the Dark Priestess."

"Who could forget her?" Kagome rolled her eyes slightly remembering clearly what she had done to her.

"At the time my younger sister Kaede and I were traveling from village to village to hone my priestess skills. It was on the road on the way back to our own village that I first met Aiku Higarashi."

_**(Flashback)**_

"Big sister" young Kaede asked as they moved along the dirt path, "Do you think the village will be proud to see us again?"

"Undoubtly Kaede" Kikyo nodded with a smile, "You have done very well with your training this year" she stopped suddenly and frowned reaching for an arrow at the back of her quiver, "Kaede. Behind me!" she ordered.

"Lady Kikyo" a fourteen year old's voice rang throughout the trees, "Please put down your weapon. I mean you no harm" Kikyo continued to hold onto her bow with a frown, "I have merely come to see that the Sacred Jewel is in your possession."

"How do you know about the jewel?" she demanded angrily, "Have you come to steal it?"

He chuckled.

"Even if I was to steal it, it wouldn't be considered so" the dark haired teen appeared before her, "After all you can't steal what is already yours can you?" he smiled.

"Huh?" she blinked as he held out his hand and just as he had lifted it the jewel flew from her hiding place in her kimono and landed in his palm, "How did you do that?" she asked a bit stunned and afraid as Kaede watched on amazed.

"Anyone can take possession of the Sacred Jewel as long as they own it Lady Kikyo. Hold your hand out please."

"Huh?" she repeated and then did as he asked as he placed the jewel back into her hands, "Why did you give it back?"

"Because I want you to take care of it."

"What?"

"Lady Kikyo, my name is Aiku Higarashi. I am sure you heard the name before."

She nodded slowly as her eyes became wide.

"Yes I have heard of you. But if the jewel is rightfully yours why do you give it to me?"

"Because I believe that you can protect it better than I can. For the time being that is. I arranged it with the demon slayers to hand the jewel over to you in the first place."

"You did that? But why did you choose me?"

"I have watched you Kikyo. I used to visit the temple all the time. Even though I am a young kid I know exceptional skills when I see them. You're spiritual power is very great and there is no doubt in my mind that you can't handle this task. You are the perfect protector for the Jewel of Four Souls," he concluded.

"But I have heard it said that only the true owner has the power to protect it as long as it is in his possession."

"This is true. Which is why I am going to give you another gift right now. Hold your hand out once more."

She agreed with a nod and he touched her hand carefully. Within seconds they were both enveloped with a bright pink light. Kaede shielded her eyes as Aiku transferred his power to Kikyo so flawlessly that she was amazed. When the light dissipated he smiled a third time.

"That power I have given you is only a Higarashi family power. It will give you the ability to not only protect the jewel but also allow you to locate any part of it if it ever falls out of your hands. You will do this task Lady Kikyo until such time that I return or my heir returns for it."

"And you will return?"

"Yes. If not me, my heir will. I will instruct them to do so. Until then protect the jewel with your life. If my heir returns before I do I also want to ask a request of you, or rather I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Along with the jewel I want you to promise to protect my heir as well. They more than likely will be naïve to the ways of the Feudal Era and will be my own child. Will you promise me this Kikyo?"

She knelt before him as if he were a great lord and bowed her head.

"Yes. Until such time as you return or your heir returns for the jewel I will protect it. And thus handing it over and protecting them as I promised."

"Thank you Lady Kikyo" he smiled and then disappeared into the woods, "I know I can count on you!" he shouted.

_**(Back)**_

"And with those final words" Kikyo concluded as Kagome listed completely amazed, "He disappeared completely."

"And you kept your promise didn't you?" Kagome replied, "About the Sacred Jewel?"

"Hmm?"

"You kept your promise to my father about protecting it. Even in death you didn't use it to save your life. Instead you protected it as you promised knowing that someday the jewel would return to the rightful owner."

"I had no way of knowing who that owner would be" Kikyo replied, "But when I believed Inuyasha had betrayed me" she said loud enough that the half demon who had just arrived stopped at the top of the tree to listen, "I still was intent on keeping my word to Aiku Higarashi. He made an impression on me that day. And of course I had heard of all his great deeds throughout the land. He was very well known."

"So I have noticed," Kagome nodded, "He said so well known that I have to be careful of who finds out my last name and who doesn't."

"That is indeed not a falsehood. Aiku Higarashi had many enemies. Both human and demon. And now" she stood from the log, "I suppose I have to keep the other part of my promise."

"The other part?" Kagome blinked, "What other part?"

"The part where I said I would protect the heir of the jewel. If you're the heir, then you're the one I have to protect. Despite our differences in the past."

"Oh you don't have to bother with that anymore Kikyo" Kagome looked slightly embarrassed as Inuyasha listened confused, "After all I got enough protection as it is."

"No" Kikyo insisted, "Not enough. Like you said before. If somebody with an evil heart was to hear about your last name then there is no doubt in my mind that your life would be in danger."

"Is she talking about Naraku?" Kagome thought.

"I can't go back on my word. Even though my feelings are totally against it."

"I think the feelings are mutual," Kagome thought sarcastically.

"After all my only goal before was to defeat Naraku and destroy the Sacred Jewel. Now I suppose I am going to have to have a new goal."

"New goal?" Kagome looked up surprised.

"The Sacred Jewel belongs to you Kagome. I have no right to dispose of it knowing this information. After Naraku is defeated I will place the Sacred Jewel back into your care."

"You're kidding."

"Only you can decide its fate. Only you can decide what will become of it."

"I see" Kagome chuckled nervously not sure how to take that information, "And then what will you do?"

"My mission on this earth will finally be over and fulfilled. I will return once more to the earth and rest in peace once again."

"And I suppose" Kagome said slowly, "You will take Inuyasha with you?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha's eyes widened at the sadness in her voice.

"Inuyasha. Inuyasha can do whatever he wants. It's already been clear to me that he rejects the idea."

"You're wrong about that Kikyo" Kagome replied defiantly standing with a frown, "I know Inuyasha. He cares so much about you. So much it hurts sometimes. I know he will do anything you ask of him. Even die with you."

"That's his decision. I now realize that the truth is I can never love Inuyasha the way I once did. I am nothing but a pile of graveyard soil, human bones, and stolen souls. I can never be what I once was because of the transgressions I have done during this time. Besides if I had my choice to be honest I would want Inuyasha to die. I would want time to stop for him once more."

"No" Kagome shook her head, "That's not right. When you love someone you don't want them to die. When you love them that much you want them to live. You want them to have every opportunity to leave a fulfilled and happy life."

"You speak as if you understand what love really is. Is it possible that you speak that way because of experience? Can it be percieved that you love Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha said again as his ears perked up at the question.

"You're right" Kagome nodded, "I do love him" she admitted, "I have loved him for so long that its always been painful to see you together. But even so I wanted to stay by his side. I want him to live because I love him so much. For him to die that would absolutely kill me."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha replied to himself a bit surprised.

"I could never understand your feelings for Inuyasha Kikyo. I could never understand why he would always chase after you when it was obvious that your love for him no longer existed. Still I was by his side. I was of some help to him. And that gave me comfort as I am sure it did when you were alive."

"You care that deeply for him do you?" Kikyo said once more emotionless, "Very well. Let Inuyasha decide. For I do not entirely believe that he will necessarily choose my path over yours. Inuyasha has always been a fighter. I do not believe he would die so easily. Anyway as you put it, I no longer love Inuyasha that way."

"Kikyo" Inuyasha's eyes saddened, "Kagome" he looked to the other in confusion.

"So love him. I do not care. I will find Naraku and bring the Sacred Jewel back to you" with that she left the hill followed closely by the soul collectors.

The wind blew slightly as Kikyo departed leaving Kagome to watch her retreating figure. Inuyasha took this opportunity to leap from the tree and backtrack slightly before she entered the forest once more. As she walked through the wood she saw him coming towards her with a feigned angry expression.

"Kagome. Where have you been? I have been worried sick about you."

"Inuyasha" she said surprised as she hesitated, "I didn't go anywhere. Just for a walk" she managed a fake smile, "Where did you run off to?"

"Huh? Oh. I went to see if I could find any more clues in that village."

"All by yourself?"

"Everyone else was asleep. Come on Kagome. Let's head back," he added turning around with a nervous look in his eyes, "The others will probably be wondering where you are."

She stared at the back of his head and then smiled running over to grab his arm. Without her noticing he blushed slightly as they both moved back into the forest led by the moonlight, the only light that was illuminating their path.

**(To be continued..)**

Authors Note: Hey guys! I know I wasn't supposed to write these chapters until next month but I just finished the Inuyasha anime series and was in the mood. Oh by the way all these stories take place according to where the anime ended not the manga. I have no idea where the manga is going and don't really want to know at the moment. Also I have decided to save the Sesshomaru chapter for a later date! Thanks again!

Next Chapter: Sesshomaru's Truth

Led to discover what his brother knows Kagome against Inuyasha's wishes to confront the demon to discover out the truth behind the mysterious half demons. Find out what happens next time!!!


End file.
